


If falling is worth it (please catch me when i do)

by Antisocialbutterflie



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon (2020) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, but i doubt it, idk - Freeform, just something I wrote for fun, might add more later f i feel like it, not really tomarry but has the ability to become it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocialbutterflie/pseuds/Antisocialbutterflie
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789582
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	If falling is worth it (please catch me when i do)

Tom walked past the cells full of light soldiers. He stopped before a cell that held one sole occupant. Tom looked at the boy, with his ever-messy black hair an green eyes that still haven’t dulled after weeks of torture. Looking at the boy, man really, Tom hesitated before knocking on the bars of the cell. Harry Potter looked up slowly at Tom with a small amount of surprise on his face before it was devoid of any emotion. 

“Nice of you to finally join me. I was wondering when you were going to stop sending your servants to do the dirty work. If you were ever going to.” Harry said, with no expression in his voice. “Ready to fulfill the prophecy, Tom?” 

Tom shivered slightly at his real name being said for the first time since Dumbledore’s death. He didn’t let it show, however. 

“I have actually come to offer you a deal, Potter.” He sneered slightly.

“A deal? What kind of deal? What kind of deal can a Dark Lord give to his light prisoner? And what makes you sure that I am going to take it?” Harry asked, mistrustful.

“My offer is for you to rule beside me. To rule the whole of the wizarding world together forever.” Tom knew what the answer would be, even when he first thought of it. Who would ever want to work and fight beside their sworn enemy, the enemy that killed their parents and friends, who would still gladly bring the ones closest to their knees, begging for mercy and death. Tom waited for the inevitable “no”. He waited for the disgust and anger that would sure follow his request.

“Depends.” Harry answered slowly.


End file.
